This invention relates to fluid control valves and more particularly to a thermostatic relief valve for garden hoses. It is common for garden and lawn hoses to rupture or burst due to the sun's rays heating the water in the hose, thereby causing expansion and pressure build-up between the house spigot and the spray nozzle on the end of the hose. Even the strongest reinforced hoses will, over a period of time, weaken, become deformed or even burst due to pressure build-up within. Thus, there is a need for a device which relieves such pressure buildup within garden hoses.
The prior art contains thermostatic relief valves for automobiles and shower heads, but none for use on garden or lawn hoses. For instance, U.S. Pat. No. 4,295,602 by Priesmeyer and U.S. Pat. No. 4,262,844 by Sekiya disclose temperature responsive control valves for use on shower heads which restricts the water flow at certain temperatures. U.S. Pat. No. 4,344,564 by Magnuson discloses a T-shaped temperature-sensitive valve which allows fluid to bypass when the fluid temperature attains certains levels or pressure exceeds certain limits. Also, U.S. Pat. No. Re. 29,155 by Mears, et al., shows a fire protection sprinkler with a water bypass.
Contrary to the above-mentioned devices, the instant device can be attached to a lawn or garden hose and still allow full flow through the hose when in use while protecting it from pressure bursting when not in use. The device accomplishes the latter by allowing a sufficient amount of water to be released through ports until the temperature of the fluid is reduced to an acceptable level. In this manner, damage to the hose caused by pressure build-up is eliminated.